


My Little Sapling

by FromSeaToSea



Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [13]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad Parenting, Canon Universe, Gen, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromSeaToSea/pseuds/FromSeaToSea
Summary: Written for German bros week - day 1Prussia has something important to tell his younger brother.
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles and One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652578
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Genuary 2021





	My Little Sapling

“Do you know why I pulled you away from training?” Gilbert asked, voice laced with slightly less authority than usual.

Ludwig stood to attention. “No sir.”

Gilbert chuckled. “It’s okay Ludwig, for now I am your brother, not your commanding officer.”

The two were by the edge of a forest. Gilbert had, for some unknown reason, interrupted Ludwig mid training to take him into the woods, and away from prying eyes and ears. If it were anyone else Ludwig would be concerned that this was an attempt on his life.

But it wasn’t anyone else.

Ludwig loosened his posture, but only slightly. Gilbert knew that this was as relaxed as he was going to be for the time being.

“I pulled you away because I wanted to teach you something different.” He continued to move forwards into the woods, knowing Ludwig would follow.

Ludwig stumbled after him. He hated how his legs were still long and the rest of him hadn’t caught up yet. “But- but why not wait until my lessons?” Normally Gilbert set him to a strict schedule with certain times for training, breaks, and learning subjects he had deemed appropriate. Gilbert was strange and sometimes acted as if he had no common sense, but he was more methodical than Ludwig about such things.

“Because this is different from your assigned studies, and besides, you must be prepared to have unexpected things come up and know how to deal with them. There will come a time when war throws a wrench in your plans, and you must be ready.”

Prussia stopped suddenly and Germany, who was only a few paced behind, almost bumped into him.

“But, enough of that.” He leaned down to grab an acorn off the ground. “What’s this?” He slowly reached out and let the acorn fall into Germany’s palm.

Germany held the acorn between his forefinger and thumb, turning it over to look at it from different angles. “An acorn?”

“And what does it do?”

Germany looked up at him, confused. “Is this some sort of test? I promise I know the basics of botany Prussia.”

“No that’s not it, I’m leading up to my point.”

“Okay.” Germany observed the acorn, before tilting his head up to look at the leaves of the oak. “It will theoretically become an oak tree one day, unless something happened to it.”

Prussia leaned against the tree, raising an eyebrow.

Germany looked from him to the tree, back down to the seed in his hand. He didn’t notice Prussia watching him, looking fond for just a moment, before Germany looked back up. “You’re the oak tree, and I’m the acorn? A metaphor of some kind?”

Prussia moved away from the tree and towards Germany, looking down at him. “Right now, you are my charge; a young nation in needing of molding and guidance, similar to this seed which is still young and has a long way to go. But unlike other young nations you will grow up to be much more powerful, everything I am and more.”

Germany took in how his brother still towered over him, despite him being older, and much taller than when they had first met, he was still covered by Prussia’s shadow. “You’ve already spoken of how my responsibilities will change once I’m older though. I still don’t understand.”

“You are so much more than just a young nation Ludwig,” Gilbert said, grabbing Ludwig’s shoulder in a firm grip. “You are so much more to me than just a soldier. You are my soldier, my brother, and my legacy.”

“What if….” Ludwig looked away, avoiding Gilbert’s gaze, “What if I disappoint you? What if I can’t uphold your legacy?”

“Look at me,” Gilbert ordered in a soft tone. Ludwig listened. “You will not disappoint me, because I have made sure to build you up to be the best you can be. You are a bright, strong young nation. I know you will be better. You don’t need to worry about that.”

Ludwig’s nodded; face set in determination. “I will not fail you.”


End file.
